Jade Weaters
Jade Weaters is one of the main characters in the Fanfiction: Glee, A New Beginning, written by ArpickgLeeker. Biography Jade has lived in Lima since she was born. She's Rachel Berry's cousin, that's why she has always been musically inclined. Her parents are together, but she lives with her mother, because her father is in the Army, that's why he doesn't spend time with her. Personality She's a natural leader. That's why she is co-captain of the Cheerios and the Glee Club. She is a very determined person. She is true to her feelings, and is always straight with her opinions. Somehow she loves being the one in control, but she knows when she has to be rude and when she has to be cool and funny. Songs: Solos: Season One: *'Me, Myself, and Time' by Demi Lovato (New Directions) *'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evanescence (Here Again) *'Set Fire To The Rain' by Adele (Here Again) *'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne ''(Leaving And Goodbye) *'I'm The Greatest Star from Funny Girl (Move Over, The Queen Is Coming) *I Love You' by ''ArpickgLeeker (Make Me A Song) *'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion (Don't Stop Me Now, I'm Winning) *'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion (C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A) *'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5 (Makes Me Wonder) *'Sleep In Heavenly Peace (Silent Night)' by Barbra Streisand (12 Days Of Christmas) Season Two: *'Out Tonight' from RENT (Kiss Me) *'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie (Let Me Be) *'Let It Flow' by Toni Braxton (Just Let It Flow) *'Papa, Can You Hear Me?' from Yentl (Mirror, Mirror) *'Kiss The Girl' by Ashley Tisdale (Feel The Magic In The Air) *'I'm Not Calling You A Liar' by Florence + the Machine (Merchant Of Death) *'Eclipse (All Yours)' by Metric (Let's Dance) Season Three: *'My Man' from'' Funny Girl (Lights, Drama And More Drama) *'Take A Bow''' by Rihanna (Call Me) *'Where Have You Been' by Rihanna (It's Time To Break Up) *'Don't Save It All For Christmas Day' by Celine Dion (Merry Christmas, It's All I Can Say) *'No Good Deed' by Wicked (Will I Carry Keys Every Day?) *'Dear John' by Taylor Swift (Classic, Cool And Cheap) *'Woman In Love' by Barbra Streisand (Divas In The House) *'Home' from Beauty And The Beast (Too Close) *'Chiquitita' from Mamma Mia! (Knowing Me, Knowing You) *'My Heart Belongs To Me' by Barbra Streisand (New York, New York (I'm Living My Dream)) Duets: Season One: *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey with Charlie (New Directions) *'Your Love Is A Lie / Cold Shoulder' by Simple Plan / Adele with Charlie (Welcome To My Life) *'Pieces Of Me' from Ashlee Simpson with Rose (Here Again) *'Defying Gravity' by Wicked with Rachel Berry (Broadway, Is Your Fault) *'Hollywood 'by The Cranberries with Caro (What Goes Up...) *'The Only Exception' by Paramore with Rose (Misery Business) *'You're The One That I Want' by Grease with Charlie (C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A) *'Primavera Anticipada (It Is My Song)' by Laura Pausini ft. James Blunt with Charlie (Do You Understand What I Say?) *'La La Land' by Demi Lovato with Caro (Bon Voyage) Season Two: *'No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)' by Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer with Abi (Two Is Better Than One) *'Light My Candle' by RENT with Charlie (Feel The Beat) *'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' by Guns N' Roses with Charlie (Road To Fame) *'Greatest Love Of All' by Whitney Houston with Charlotte (Be My Valentine) *'Another Day' by RENT with Charlie (Let's Pay RENT) *'Lay All Your Love On Me' by Mamma Mia! with Charlie (Let's Pay RENT) *'Starships' by Nicki Minaj with Luke (Sing Off) *'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum with Charlie (Sex Battle) *'Car Wash' by Christina and Missy Elliott with Caro (Cars For Sale) *'Monster' by Paramore with Charlie (Cars For Sale) *'A Whole New World' by Aladdin with Charlie (Feel The Magic In The Air) *'Zombie' by The Cranberries with Teddy (Crazy) *'SING' by My Chemical Romance with Charlie (Crazy) *'When I Look At You' by Miley Cyrus with Abi (Let's Dance) *'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne with Charlie (Olé) Season Three: *'Home' by Philip Phillips with Charlie (Everything's New, Old, Different And The Same) *'Telephone' by Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé with Charlotte (Call Me) *'Hot' by Avril Lavigne with James (It's Time To Break Up) *'I'm Not That Girl / I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)' from Wicked with Penny (Two As One) *'Last Train To London / Be With You' by Electric Light Orchestra / Atomic Kittens with Charlie (Two As One) *'National Anthem' by Lana Del Rey with Charlie (Frienemies, This Is Your Stop) *'Wonderful' by Wicked with Chuck (Troubles Are Familiar) *'The Wizard And I' by Wicked with Caro (Troubles Are Familiar) *'What Is This Feeling?' by Wicked with Penny (Will I Carry Keys Every Day?) *'For Good' by Wicked with Dj (Will I Carry Keys Every Day?) *'Something Bad' by Wicked with Teddy (Will I Carry Keys Every Day?) *'As Long As You're Mine' by Wicked with Charlie (Will I Carry Keys Every Day?) *'I Dreamed A Dream' from Les Miserables with Caro (Pair Me With You) *'Two Stars' by Camp Rock with Caro (High Rock) *'Breaking Free' from High School Musical with Charlie (High Rock) *'Blow' by Ke$ha with Abi (May I Ask You For One More Dance?) *'Knowing Me, Knowing You' from Mamma Mia! with Charlie (Knowing Me, Knowing You) *'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' from Aerosmith with Charlie (This Ain't A Goodbye, It's A See You Later) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members